Niñera
by Fanficnatica
Summary: Lynda necesita una niñera para Phineas y sabe que Ferb no es una opción; no puede darse el lujo de perder otro sofá. Asi que parece que la hija de su amiga... y enamorada de Ferb, es la mejor opción.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

— Mama no crees que Ferb ya es demasiado grande como para que una niñera lo cuide —

— No Phineas la niñera no es para Ferb, la niñera es para ti hijo —

— ¿Para mí? Pero mama ya tengo 11 años, no crees que ya soy muy grande para que contrates a una niñera —

— Si claro Phineas — Dijo la mujer con un tono de ironía

— Bueno en ese caso me puede cuidar Candace — Se quejo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos

— Candace no puede hijo está en casa de Stacy — Dijo Lynda tratando de finalizar la discusión

*TOC TOC*

— A que bien esa debe de ser Vanessa ya se había tardado — Dijo la pelirroja que salía de la cocina —

Al escuchar ese nombre un chico peli verde que se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión se exalto a más no poder

— Va… Vanessa — Pregunto el chico muy nervioso

— Si Ferb, Vanessa. ¿Te pasa algo hijo, te noto algo extraño? — Pregunto la señora Flynn mientras se dirigía a la puerta

— No nada —

— ¿Usted es la señora Flynn Fletcher? — Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño que vestía de negro

CONTINUARA….

Bueno como les pareció dejen sus críticas, comentario, jitomatazos, lo q sea en el botoncito azul de abajo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…! Pz… aquí reportándome con el segundo capítulo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que esta semana he estado muy movida porque al fin hago mi primera comunión con decirles que hasta a la escuela he faltado je XD, pero bueno ya no los aburro mas con mis cosas. Sin más por el momento pasen a leer.

Capitulo 2

— Si, tú debes de ser Vanessa, pasa querida— la invito amablemente con una sonrisa

— Si gracias y perdón por el retraso es que m...— la interrumpió la pelirroja

— No hay problema pero mejor me voy no quiero perder la reservación, LAWRENCE HORA DE IRNOS — grito a todo pulmón la mujer

— Ya voy querida — decía un hombre de anteojos que bajaba por las escaleras

— Bueno Vanessa nos tenemos que ir, si necesitas o pasa algo en el refrigerador están los números de emergencia y el mío y si no de todas maneras ahí está mi hijo Ferb, el te ayudara en lo que necesites — decía la mujer mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero y salía por la puerta

— Ok, que se diviertan — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, se recargaba en ella y cerraba los ojos para relajarse y comenzar su trabajo

— Hola — fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de que todo se obscureciera

15 minutos después…

La chica abrió los ojos, todo se veía borroso así que desidia recostar la cabeza hasta que todo se aclarara. Cuando todo se aclaro sintió que estaba acostada en algo muy comido y al lado de ella había un chico pelirrojo que la miraba curioso

— FERB YA DESPERTO — grito el chico lo que consiguió que el dolor de cabeza de Vanessa aumentara

— Me alegro — dijo Ferb que salía con una bolsa de hielo en la cocina

— Que me paso — pregunto mientras se agarraba la cabeza

— Es obvio no, te desmayaste — contesto Phineas irónicamente

— Cállate Phineas — regaño el peliverde antes de dar un ligero golpe en la cabeza de su pequeño hermano

— Solo recuerdo que ese niño me dijo algo y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada — dijo señalando a Phineas

— Bien creo que yo te explicare, mira al momento que tu abriste los ojos el tonto de mi hermanito se puso en frente de ti repentinamente entonces tú te asustase cuando él te dijo hola, brincaste y te pegaste con el adorno que está en la puerta — finalizo Ferb señalando el adorno

— Si oye está bien que este feo pero no es para tanto —

— Jajá no es que estés feo, es solo que no me esperaba que aparecieras así en frente de mí, a por cierto soy Vanessa y tú debes ser Phineas el niño al que vine a cuidar — dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludar

— Así es, no es irónico? Tu venias a cuidarme a mí y yo termine cuidándote a ti jajaja —

— Cállate Phineas —

— Lo siento —

— Por cierto yo soy Ferb —

— _¨ Ferb, Ferb me suena ¨ —_

— Claro Ferb el de mi clase de francés —

— Si así es ¨_genial sabe quien soy¨—_

— Bueno, creo ya estoy mejor — dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón (si así es era el sillón)

— Valla ya era hora, oye ya puedes empezar a ser mi niñera ahora si — dijo Phineas con una expresión molesta

— Phineas — el peliverde le hecho una mirada asesina

— Ash, lo siento —

— No déjalo. Bueno Phineas que quieres hacer aún es temprano así que tú decides — dijo la chica que ya estaba de pie

Continuara…

Bien aquí el segundo capi si lo sé, se supone que es un Ferbnessa pero calma todo a su tiempo el romance se irá dando poco a poco y esto es solo como una introducción

Ha y muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews ahora entiendo cuando los autores dicen que los inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y ya saben dudas, quejas o comentarios en el botoncito azul de abajo.

Nos vemos pronto n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Oliz...! Pues aquí con el tercer capítulo espero q lo disfruten. Ha, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Alquimistaarcano77 en mi fic Phineas tiene 11 y Ferb 16, si me gusto la idea de que Ferb tuviera la misma edad de Vanessa

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de Phineas & Ferb no me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff ¨Swampy¨ Marsh, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un ratito

Capitulo 3

— Genial, bueno primero invitare a los chicos para jugar video juegos y mientras tú nos puedes hacer algo de comer — dijo el chico mientras metía un disco a la consola de videojuegos y al mismo tiempo marcaba números en su celular

— Ok, y que quieres que les haga de comer — pregunto la chica mientras entraba a la cocina

— Bueno veras en este momento se me antoja lasagna — dijo el pelirrojo que no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla de su celular

En la cocina

— ¨_Lasagna¨_ si claro Phineas en un momento te llevo los emparedados de queso — grito la chica lo que ocasiono una sonrisa en el peliverde que entraba a la cocina

— Hola, necesitas ayuda — dijo Ferb lo que ocasiono que la chica diera un brinco y se golpeara con un pequeño sartén que estaba colgado

— Auch, eso se les está volviendo una mala costumbre — se quejo Vanessa mientras se sobaba la cabeza

— Lo siento, yo no que… — fue interrumpido

— No te preocupes, soy yo la que tiene que estar más atenta —

— Bueno de todas maneras creo que necesitaras ayuda, esos niños comen como si no hubieran comido jamás en su vida — dijo el chico mientras bajaba el paquete de pan de una repisa

— ¨_Genial más niños, muchos gritos y tal vez mas golpes¨ —_pensaba la castaña algo irritada

— Oye Vanessa te encuentras bien — el chico movía de arriba abajo su mano en frente de la cara de la chica lo que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos

— Oh claro perdón, que me decías? —

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

— Ya la hiciste —

— No, es otra —

— Ah, claro — respondió Vanessa mientras ponía varios emparedados en la estufa

— Bueno yo he escuchado que tu situación económica es muy buena, porque te metiste a trabajar como niñera? —

— Bueno la verdad fue idea de mi mama, yo le pedí dinero ella me dijo que tenía que aprender a ganarlo y como tu mama y la mía son amigas me dijo que necesitaban de una niñera, y creo que así fue como termine aquí — dijo mientras se recargaba en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados

— Ya veo, así que tu mama te obligo a trabajar — decía mientras quitaba los emparedados que ya estaban listos y ponía más

— Sí, creo que era mejor resumirlo — dijo Vanessa lo que ocasiono una pequeña risa en el peliverde

— Bueno creo que con estos son suficientes, es mejor que los llevemos antes de que lleguen los amigos de Phineas — decía la castaña al tiempo que tomaba el plato y se dirigía a la sala con el peliverde detrás de ella

En la sala…

_*DING DONG*_

— Yo abro — dijo Vanessa mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta, al abrirla una multitud de niños entro por la puerta (bueno en realidad solo eran 4 pero por la forma en la que entraron parecieron una multitud) lo que ocasiono que Vanessa se callera al no poder esquivarlos

— Si sabía que iba a haber más golpes — se dijo para sí misma

— Hola Phineas, que estás haciendo — pregunto una niña pelinegra ignorando a la que yacía en el piso. Al percatarse de eso Ferb se levanto rápido del sillón y fue hacia Vanessa

— Estas bien — pregunto Ferb mientras le estiraba la mano para levantarla

— Sí, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto — dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Ferb, pero al momento que se levanto un quinto niño entro corriendo por la puerta haciendo que la misma empujara a Vanessa lo que ocasiono que quedara muy cerca de Ferb

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el tercer capi, bueno tal vez tarde un tiempo en volver a actualizar porque como ya les había mencionado estoy a punto de hacer mi primera comunión y estos últimos días han sido muy movidos y no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar por eso trate de poner lo más pronto posible el tercer capi. Ha y no me voy sin antes darles gracias por sus reviews en verdad me inspiran, así que ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentario, críticas constructivas favor de darle click en el botoncito azul de abajo, todo es bien recibido.

Hasta pronto n.n


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclairme**r__: Los personajes de Phineas & Ferb no me pertenecen, solo los uso para que mi retorcida mente trabaje._

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

En ese momento, Ferb no supo que hacer. Jamás había estado en una situación similar, pues su vida se basaba en estudiar para no perder la beca escolar, por lo tanto, nunca quedaba tiempo para salir con alguna chica y mucho menos tener novia.

Afortunadamente Vanessa si lo sabía.

— Ferb, ya me puedes soltar — le dijo la pelinegra, tratando de salir de esa incomoda situación.

Al darse cuenta de que la sostenía con fuerza, la soltó de inmediato y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

— Yo… lo siento — se disculpo. Aun estaba rojo cual tomate y Vanessa creyó que no se podía ver más adorable.

— No hay problema — lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa sincera. Después giro sobre sus talones, dispuesta a volver al sofá en el que antes había estado, pero ya no iba a ser posible. En el se encontraban sentados los causantes del tornado que había arrasado con ella minutos antes.

Tal vez Vanessa exageraba un poco. Solo se trataba de 6 pequeños niños con cara de "yo no rompo ni un plato", que ahora se encontraban bastante entretenidos viendo el juego que protagonizaban Phineas y la única niña del grupo. Pero no, para Vanessa la palabra exageración no existía. Había aprendido que cualquier exageración era posible cuando vio por primera vez los experimentos que su padre hacia.

Su primer impulso fue pelear por el lugar, que según ella, le correspondía. Pero se dio cuenta que pelear contra 6 niños que habían logrado derribarla de un solo empujón, no iba a traer nada bueno. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió al sofá pequeño, al que desde un principio dedujo que se trataba de uno de esos sillones incómodos, que solo estaban para completar el juego. Y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, al momento de sentarse.

Ferb aun con su notable y tierno sonrojo, decidió refugiarse en la cocina hasta que este decidiera ceder a desaparecer. Sirvió agua en un vaso, y la tomo como si no hubiera mañana, dejándolo vacio en cuestión de segundos. De pronto una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, sin en vez de soltar a Vanessa, la hubiera besado?

Una sonrisa tonta se le dibujo en el rostro. Si, estaban demasiado cerca, pero Ferb era consiente que ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido a robarle un beso a alguna chica. Su timidez superaba los límites.

Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo que esa absurda idea saliera volando y se perdiera en el lugar mas recóndito de aquella cocina. Pero aquel día su imaginación, o mejor dicho, curiosidad, estaba más desatada de normal ¿Vanessa le habría correspondido el beso?, ¿O simplemente se hubiera apartado para evitarlo?... ¿Cómo besaría Vanessa? Esas y otras preguntas anormales, le cruzaron por la cabeza. Sin duda le hubiese encantado besar a la castaña, pero eso jamás sucedería. O por lo menos es lo que el creía.

Cuando estuvo casi seguro de que el sonrojo había disminuido lo suficiente, como para poder volver a mirar a los ojos a Vanessa; salió de la cocina y se sentó en el suelo, que era el único espacio libre que quedaba. Se giro discretamente para ver a Vanessa y reprimió una risa al ver los graciosos gestos que hacia… e inmediatamente supo cual era el motivo.

Ese sofá algún día fue cómodo, muy cómodo. Pero gracias a los pies de su hermanito, todos los resortes se le habían saltado, dejándolo así, no apto para su uso. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a su preciado sofá, le había echado toda la culpa a Ferb, alegando que había pasado mientras el "cuidaba" de Phineas, y desde entonces las niñeras habían formado parte de su vida con cada salida de sus padres. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿a quien tenia que agradecerle por que ahora Vanessa estuviese ahí? ¿A Phineas, o al sofá?... Daba igual, los dos tenían algo que ver. Cuando Ferb se dio cuenta, Vanessa ya estaba sentada a su lado.

— El sillón es realmente incomodo — se excuso ante la mirada expectante de Ferb — ¿Cómo es que aun lo conservan? Ni siquiera un perro estaría cómodo ahí.

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

—Mama no quiere que la sala deje de hacer juego — respondió con aburrimiento. Ver a 6 niños de 10 años jugando videojuegos, no era lo más divertido del mundo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso era mejor que estar estudiando biología; que era lo que tenía que estar haciendo en esos precisos momentos.

— ¿Por qué se divierten con ese juego? —Pregunto Vanessa, ahorrándoselo a Ferb —es más aburrido que la hora de examen de biología que tendré mañana —al parecer Ferb no era el único que odiaba esa materia.

—Eres grande Vanessa, no lo entendería —respondió la niña

¿Por qué la niña sabia su nombre y Vanessa la identificaba por "niña de moño rosa"? Volteo a ver a Ferb y el solo le contesto con un "Phineas"

— Por cierto. Soy Isabella

—Bueno Isabella, tú ya sabes cómo me llamo

Fue una larga hora de lo mismo; ver como esos niños jugaban y jugaban sin cansarse, y entonces Ferb y Vanessa desearon estar estudiando. Por supuesto Vanessa sabía que como siempre, iba a reprobar el examen. Aun así no le importaría estar estudiando.

De pronto una gran idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Ferb? —lo llamo. El peliverde volteo rápidamente — ¿Tu también tienes examen de biología mañana?

Ferb solo se limito a asentir.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras estudiar —prosiguió — Digo, al menos que quieras morir de aburrimiento

Ferb se lo pensó bien, después de todo, estar estudiando con Vanessa seria magnifico. Sabía que Vanessa era mala en biología, mejor dicho en todas las materias. Y eso significa estar estudiando un largo rato. Por Phineas no se preocupaba, podía estar todo el día frente al televisor y no notar si sus amigos se iban; mucho menos iba a notar la ausencia de Vanessa y Ferb

—Seria una magnífica idea — se levanto y le tendió la mano a Vanessa para que se levantara —sígueme

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Si, ya se. Seguro se estaran preguntando ¿Porque esta loca actualiza hasta ahora?" pero si quieren saber la razón, vean mi perfil (aunque sea una razón muy tonta, es mi razón)._

_Prometo que ya no abandonare, y que la seguiré pronto._


End file.
